This invention relates to an improved method for creating a simulated brick surface or the like on a surface area.
In a known prior practice, tape was applied, to demark the mortar areas, by placing a ruler marked with coded indicia in a vertical position on a wall and then placing a pencil mark on the wall adjacent each mark on the ruler, and moving the ruler to successive vertically aligned positions to continue the marks on an area taller than the length of the ruler. The ruler was then moved to the other side of the area to be covered, again positioned vertically, and a second series of pencil marks were made upon the wall. The ruler was then placed against the top of the area and parallel to the ceiling and pencil marks were again made upon the wall in alignment with a different set of marks on the ruler. A similar operation was then performed along the bottom of the area. Tapes were then placed horizontally between corresponding pencil marks and then tapes were placed vertically between the pencil marks made at the top and bottom of the area to create a full network of horizontal and vertical tapes. The vertical tapes were then cut at the center of the intersection with each horizontal tape and alternate strips of vertical tape were removed in preparation for the coating of the surface. The surface was then coated with a suitable settable composition which, upon setting, gave the appearance of brick, with the tape being removed prior to setting.